


Duo's Birthday Surprise

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The boys throw a birthday surprise for Duo with one big surprise!





	

Title: Duo's Birthday Surprise

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These little baubles aren't mine. So don't waste your time venting!

Pairings: 1x2

Warnings: There is lemon Here! voyeurism(I think), PWP, slight OOC, anything else?

Rating: Oh definitely NC-17

Note: If you have read Jade's 'Naked Sushi' or 'Dancing Queen' series, you may recognize where I got some of this inspiration. If you haven't, I WOULD! She totally rocks!

Feedback: *licks lips* Oh yes yummy feedback!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Duo was excited. His birthday was finally here and, from the way the other pilots were acting, they had planned something for it. He had tried to get something of hint out of Heero, but he would have had better luck with a brick wall. He sighed as he thought about his fellow pilot and current bedroom partner. ‘If only they didn't have separate beds...’ Duo thought, but he stopped it quickly before he lost control of his body. Heero was his fantasy, but he was pretty sure that that was how it was going to stay. Well, maybe. He didn't know the Perfect Soldier's real feelings, and unfortunately, Duo was much too chicken to press his luck in asking. Some day he'd find out.

 

As Duo entered the kitchen, he heard the whispering that had been going on stop suddenly. He grinned and bounced in with a burst of energy. Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei were all sitting around the table looking at him when he came in. Wufei rolled his eyes and Quatre and Trowa exchanged amused smirks. Heero just grunted, got up, and left the room to go somewhere that eluded the braided pilot. Duo's eyes followed the sleek Japanese boy, but then turned back with a grin and a shrug of his slender shoulders.

 

"Happy Birthday, Duo!" Quatre cried as Duo sat down at the table. Trowa nodded and Wufei smiled as Duo grinned at all of them in excitement.

 

"Sooooo, whatcha got planned for my party? Lots of cake, I hope!" Duo replied with his usual cheerfulness. They all laughed and shook their heads at his persistence.

 

"We do have enough food and we have a special surprise for you," Quatre eluded as he got up and started to get out cooking utensils for the major dinner that was planned.

 

"Oh! Well, come on tell me!! Man! Don't keep me in suspense!" Duo whined as Wufei and Trowa also began to help. Quatre just laughed and Wufei came over by Duo.

 

"Trust us. You'll like the surprise. Now, why don't you go and sit in the living room and we'll get the food ready and out there soon," Wufei ordered as he pushed Duo out to the living room. Duo started to retort, but he saw the twinkle in Wufei's eye and shut his mouth.

 

‘Well, they think that I can't wait, but I'll show them. Death can always be patient,’ he thought wickedly and proceeded to channel surf on the TV.

 

Two hours later, Quatre came in followed by Wufei, Trowa, and Heero loaded down with plates and silverware. Duo started to get up to help, but Heero's cold glare stopped him. They got the feast all set up and then they looked expectantly at Duo. Curious, Duo got up and walked over by them. He looked down and saw all of his favorite dishes and a cake that looked heavenly. He looked up and smiled, earning a smile back. Well, except for Heero. Heero looked distracted and Quatre noticed. He touched Heero's hand and smiled at the startled look he received from the boy. He saw a quick grin of thanks flash across Heero's beautiful lips and let go of his hand.

 

They then dug into the feast and soon all were very full with good food and were drinking a sweet wine slowly. Heero got up and Quatre quickly joined him. Duo looked up curiously.

 

"We're going to get your presents and then the surprise. Stay here," Quatre said soothingly and Duo nodded eagerly. The two pilots left the room and the other three pilots sat in companionable silence. Five minutes passed and Duo started to get antsy. But, then Quatre came in with some wrapped boxes and he quickly forgot his antsiness at the sight of those presents. He quickly opened them and was admiring them when the doorbell rang. He looked puzzled.

 

‘Who would be here now?’ he wondered curiously as Trowa, with a grin, got up to answer the door. He came back in followed by a sight that made Duo gasp.

 

The male that followed Trowa was clad in tight leather pants that showed everything in detail, leather cowboy boots, and a wide brimmed hat that hid the face. Duo strained to see the face, but gave up when he couldn't. He instead settled in and admired the firm muscles that fairly rippled as the boy moved to stand in the center of the four pilots. Duo should have known that they’d get him a stripper. ‘How did they know I like guys?’ he thought as he admired the dancer. Trowa then put in some music that throbbed with bass which the boy started to dance to.

 

Duo watched, enraptured at the catlike grace that the unknown dancer had and then stopped his thoughts. He shouldn't be drooling over this guy. He cared about Heero, but who was he kidding. Heero was probably straighter than a politician's word, but he still felt an undeniable sense of loyalty. But, as he watched the dance, he felt himself get warm and a familiar ache had begun in his loins. The boy danced to the music, using his hands as if they were his partner’s.

 

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sat and watched for awhile, but as the dance got more erotic, they knew that it was time to leave. Duo didn't even look over as they silently snuck out. Boy, was Duo going to be surprised when he found out who the dancer was…

 

Duo continued to watch as the boy sauntered over to him. The dancer gracefully stuck his hand out to Duo, silently asking him to join him. Duo looked at the proffered hand and then surprised himself by taking it and standing up. He stood still as the dancer danced around him and he found himself following every sleek movement. He then found his hair flowing around him, free from its elastic prison.

 

‘How did that happen?’ he started thinking but stopped as the dancer's elegant hands floated through his hair. Duo moaned slightly and unconsciously followed the hand. The dancer was then behind him, molding himself to Duo. They began to dance and Duo found to his surprise that he was getting really turned on. He then felt a hardness begin to be pressed into his butt and he stopped. This stripper was as turned on as he was!

 

The boy seemed to sense Duo's shock for he stopped dancing and waited. But Duo, turned on even more by the feeling of this throbbing hardness, started to dance again, grinding back into the boy and moving his hands up and down the boy’s thighs. The boy started to dance again with Duo, grinding back and allowing his hands to roam all over Duo's hot body.

 

Finally, Duo decided to find out who this stripper was. He turned around and found himself staring into blue pools of desire. Heero looked back into the violet eyes that he had dreamed of since they had first met. Duo was so surprised at finding the base of all his fantasies standing there tightly clad, aroused, and dancing to set Duo on fire, that he just stood there, speechless.

 

They stood like that for a minute before they finally realized what they were doing. Heero then finally made the first move, surprising them both. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips over the lips of Duo in a kiss so tender and loving that Duo almost started to cry. Duo gently returned the kiss and they stood that way, tasting each other and relishing in the feel of their dreams come true.

 

They pulled back when the need for oxygen overtook them and stood panting for a minute. Heero looked at Duo with desire raging in his eyes and allowed his hands to caress Duo through his shirt. Duo melted against Heero and moaned as his desire also threatened to take over.

 

"Let me give you my present, Duo," Heero whispered huskily into Duo's ear. Duo shivered and looked into the eyes of the one whom he now knew was his soul mate.

 

"I'd like that, love. Very much," he whispered back, barely able to get the words out over the lump in his throat. Heero smiled and Duo found himself melting as Heero grabbed his lips with a passion that promised wonderful things. They let their hands and tongues roam freely over each other, moaning and kissing, panting and grinding. Heero removed Duo's shirt and began to kiss and lick the flesh that opened up to him. He licked a nipple that hardened immediately as his tongue teased and caressed the pouting flesh. Duo groaned as he let Heero move over his body, claiming him, pleasing him. His body felt like fire and he moaned again as Heero moved lower.

 

Heero kissed and licked Duo's muscular stomach and continued down. Duo's sounds were driving him wild and made him experiment with different caresses to make his braided beauty moan even more. How he loved this beauty and now, he was his. He came to Duo's pants line and, while continuing to kiss Duo's stomach, he slid his hands up Duo's thighs and to the button on his pants. Slowly removing Duo's pants to leave him in only his boxers, Heero looked up and met desire-filled eyes. He looked down again and saw the erection that was begging for release and deliberately licked his lips so Duo could see. Duo shivered and moaned again as Heero slowly pulled down the only thing in his way.

 

As Duo stepped out of his boxers, Heero stopped and stared in disbelief at the sheer beauty that stood before him. He looked over his soon-to-be lover's body and felt his body harden even more. He looked into Duo's eyes again and smiled as he bent to lick the tip of the silky hardness that was Duo. Duo groaned loudly as Heero licked and caressed his arousal, sending electric shocks throughout his body as he pleasured him. When Heero finally took him fully into his sweet mouth, Duo felt like he had been electrocuted. He cried out as Heero continued to suckle and caress him inside of his mouth. Duo's hips bucked and he thrust his hips, trying to go deeper into that dark moisture. Heero increased his pace causing Duo to see stars as he came violently into Heero's mouth.

 

After a minute or two, Duo's knees gave out finally and the spent boy collapsed into his waiting lover's arms. He kissed Heero and tasted himself in Heero's mouth. He then quickly removed Heero's leather pants and boots with Heero's help. Then, he sat back and just stared at Heero. Panting with desire and looking so vulnerable that Duo just wanted to fold Heero into his arms and protect him from the entire world, Heero sat, waiting. Duo looked at him and smiled as he came forward and took Heero's lips into a passionate kiss that left them both gasping. Duo then began to move down Heero with his tongue and lips, caressing the flesh that met him and causing the usually silent Heero to moan loudly. He moved down and then found that he was at the center of Heero's desire. Duo bent down and began to caress Heero's shaft with his tongue. When he took Heero fully into his mouth, Heero let out a loud groan and thrust into Duo's waiting mouth. Duo's tongue continued to caress and tease Heero as he pumped up and down Heero's arousal. As Heero began to come closer to his climax, he stopped Duo. Pulling up, Duo looked at him with confusion in his violet eyes.

 

"Duo, I want to be inside you when I come. Please," Heero asked huskily as he leaned close and kissed Duo while caressing Duo's own neglected arousal. Duo moaned and pulled closer to Heero in anticipation. Taking that as a yes, Heero got up and went by the couch. Digging in under the pillows he finally found the tube of lube that Quatre had left for him. Heero grinned to himself as he walked back to his soon-to-be lover. Duo grinned back and raised his eyebrows as he saw the tube.

 

"Quatre certainly thinks of everything, huh?" he commented as Heero rejoined him on the floor and gathered Duo close to him. Heero chuckled as he began to kiss Duo again heatedly and Duo abandoned himself to the feeling of Heero. Heero gently pushed Duo down so that he was underneath him. Duo opened his legs as far as he could and Heero knelt between them. Taking some lube onto his fingers, he put them at Duo's entrance. Looking up, he locked eyes with Duo as he gently pushed one, then two fingers in, preparing his love. Duo gasped at the strange feeling, but as Heero stretched him he began to feel something that promised a nice surprise. When Heero put in a third finger, he hit Duo's secret spot and Duo gasped as warmth and pleasure flooded his overloaded senses. He moaned loudly as Heero continued to stretch him, but then he grew impatient and began to push back, wanting more.

 

When he began to do this, Heero knew he was ready. Removing his fingers, Heero then applied some lube to his aching arousal. He then placed himself at Duo's entrance and began to slowly push in. Duo's tightness grasped him and nearly made him lose his mind, but he controlled himself as he pushed himself in to the hilt. Duo moaned the whole time and made his muscles relax so the pain would stop. Soon, intense pleasure and a feeling of completeness replaced pain. This was so right that he knew that he had found the one.

 

Once in, Heero waited for Duo to adjust. When Duo began to wiggle impatiently for Heero to get moving, Heero removed himself till only the head was still inside. With a quick thrust, he began to drive into Duo. They set up a rhythm quickly, as Duo returned Heero's thrust for thrust. Heero changed his angle slightly and started to drive Duo out of his mind as he hit Duo's secret spot continuously with each thrust. Faster and harder they met each other, always needing more. As he neared his climax, Heero reached between them and began to roughly stroke Duo's shaft in time with his thrusts. Going over with this last, Duo cried out Heero's name as he came violently and coated their stomachs. The combination of Duo screaming his name in passion and the clamping of Duo's muscles sent Heero over after him with a growl and pumping Duo with his essence.

 

After their breathing had calmed down, Heero reluctantly removed himself from Duo and gathered Duo in his arms. He tenderly kissed Duo as they held each other.

 

"Ai shiteru, Duo," Heero whispered into Duo's ear. Duo looked at Heero and smiled a smile so radiant that the stars paled in comparison.

 

"I love you too, Heero. Always and forever," Duo replied as he snuggled into his lover's arms and found himself falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

"And Happy Birthday," Heero mumbled as he joined Duo in dreams.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
